Bella's Dream
by mommacraigof3
Summary: Not really sure how to put it other than Bella finds out she's Pregnant by a certain werewolf...you must read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I love you so much I can't believe we're finally getting married. I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl. I really don't deserve you. you make me happier than i've been in a long time. Charlie's gonna flip when he finds out. Especially when we tell him he's gonna be a grandpa...I'm kinda scared about what he's gonna say...I just don't want him to think we're doing things too early. That's why him and my mom aren't together anymore they got married too soon, before they were ready, they got married because of me...That's not why we're doing this are we? I don't wanna do this if this baby is the only reason...

Bella baby, I love you more than anything you know that. Am i nervous about having this baby, you bet your ass I am, but being with you, I know that's where I'm supposed to be. And honestly, I don't think Charlie will say to much. I mean he might be a little upset, but Bella your not a little girl anymore there isn't much he can do about any of this. And as far as your parent's go, sweetie we're not them, and we never will be. We'll make our own mistakes.

_I hope your right baby cuz there's nothing I want more than this, than you, than this baby. I can't wait to be your wife.

Now come on let's go we gotta get ready for you to come bail me outta jail...HaHa...just kidding babe...you know I love you (kiss) I'm just a little nervous about telling your dad. Considering he is the chief of police...*shakes*

Now that we're here we might as well get this over with...Hey dad, whatcha doin? _**Oh, nuttin much Bells, just watching the game...how bout yourself...**_

Oh, nuttin much been out with Jared today...

_**Well did you two have fun?**_

Well dad, I was kinda hoping that I could talk to you for a minute, it's kinda important.

_**Sure Bells, what's up...(shuts off T.V.)**_

Well dad, I'm pregnant, and we're gonna be getting married...


	2. Chapter 2

What did you just say? Well, dad I said I'm pregnant and we're getting married!  
>Wow Bells, sure didn't expect this one...Good thing I aint had supper yet, cuz it'd probably be coming up right about now...How long have you known about you being pregnant? Well Mr. Swan we just found out a couple days ago...We were just trying to find out the right time to tell you...Don't really know if there ever is a right time, you know Jared...Dang Bells, I dunno what to think I'm just shocked is all...Well, all I guess I can say is congratulations...But you gotta tell your mother...<br>OMG...I wasn't even thinking about having to tell my mom...Jared she's gonna flip...She's totally against teen pregnancy...  
>C'mon Bells, I don't think it'll be too bad, c'mon your amazing...The worst she can say is "what the hell Bella? what were you thinking?"<br>(Picks up phone)  
>RING...RING...RING Hello?<br>Hi mom Oh hi baby, how are you?  
>I'm doing good mom...how are you?<br>I'm doing good just got in from St. Louis finished the trip there...  
>That's great mom!<br>Bella baby, what's wrong why do you sound so nervous?  
>Well mom, there is something I need to tell you, um...you know me &amp; Jared have been together for a while now right? Yes about a year Well, we're gonna be having baby, and we're getting married *cough* *cough* Mom are you ok Bella, are you sure? I mean your not just gonna be getting married because of the baby?<br>Um...no mom, we're not and yes I'm sure...We've actually been talking about getting married for a while now. You seem to be taking this pretty good?  
>Well, there really isn't no other way to take things now is there? I don't wanna get mad and yell, cuz that wouldn't be right and it would just make you feel bad. So all I'm gonna say is congratulations and that Jared better hope Charlie don't shoot him...OMG...have you even told Charlie yet?<br>Yes mom, I told dad and he actually took it pretty well...Surprised me actually...  
>That's good baby...<br>But mom I'm gonna hang up now, got things to go do I'll talk to you later.  
>ok bye baby...<br>-I really didn't expect them to take things so well Jared, I figured they'd be freaking out...I guess this is a good thing...  
>You know what baby, I think it just might be, let's just hope things go this well when we tell my parent's <div> 


End file.
